


The Power of True Love

by MaxValentine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxValentine/pseuds/MaxValentine
Summary: Alex Swan-Mills was known and will always be known as the most powerful being of magic there ever was. It was known even before the true love child was born. Alex has no idea about any these things that are prophesied about him, he just knows he's a little different than everyone else.One day he accidentally ends up in the past before his parents were even together and it is up to him, the most powerful being ever known, to bring True Love together without changing to much of the future. With the help of a little boy. These are his adventures.





	The Power of True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new fic that I'm totally not supposed to be writing. A little heads up, this story might not be updated regularly and is just a story I want to write in my free time.
> 
> Alex's middle name, Roark (I have no idea how you really say it but I say it like roar-ic), it apparently belonged to one of Ireland's great princely families and is thought to be the oldest in the world. I wanted Alex to have a royal like name somewhere so I found this one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Regina deeply sighed, she was feeling very lonely in the huge mayoral mansion by herself. Henry was at the Charmings loft spending time with his birth mother. They both decided to split the time with him, this week was the sheriff’s turn to spend time with the young boy. Her and Emma are considered friends instead of the enemies they once were, honestly Regina wanted the blonde idiot more than a friend but she can’t think of that. Not when the savior is with the handless pirate. Her and Robin aren’t together anymore, mostly because of her feelings for Emma but also because she didn’t really like him anyways. She only got with him since he was apparently her soulmate according to a certain fairy, she realizes now that Tink was most likely wrong about the whole thing. Which brings relief with a whole lot of pain, not knowing if she’ll ever get her happy ending. 

She was brought out of her thoughts when she hears a thud and then a crash downstairs. She immediately gets out of bed grabbing her purple robe that was hanging on her bathroom door. She wraps the robe around herself while silently creeping out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Before she reached the bottom step she raised her hands forming fireballs in both hands and continued into the living room. She heard a groan come from the front of the couch, she made the fireballs in her hand brighter getting ready to throw them at the unsuspecting victim. 

The person in question stood up and brought their hand to their head touching the blood stained skin. She watched as the boy, who looked like a teenager, frowned at the blood and sighed. The teen boy was about 5’7” with dark brown hair that looked almost black, the sides and the back of his head were shaved while his hair was slicked back on top. His features were familiar to her but she didn’t know from where, he was wearing black jeans with a blue and black hoodie that says ‘The Prince’ on it. She can admit that he was very handsome boy and actually had an innocent look to him. She clears her throat, the boy’s eyes land on her and she watches as first surprise washes over his face, then a smile spreads across his face. His eyes glance down at the orange purplish fire in her hands, his eyes widen and he raises his hands over his head.

Present

That morning Alex woke up to his mom knocking on his door telling him to get up and ready for the day. He groans, rolling over to press his face into the soft pillow luring him back to sleep.

“Alexander Roark Swan-Mills! You better be up and getting ready!” His mother, the former Evil Queen, yells from outside his door.

He jumps awake falling off his bed in the process, he hits the floor with a small thud and another groan. He sits up, rubs the sleep from his face and stands up off the floor. He goes inside his private bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. When he comes out with his hair still wet from the shower in just his underwear, he smells the amazing aroma of his mom’s cooking of amazing breakfast. He hurries, grabs his jeans while hastily putting them on jumping around the room struggling with the tight jeans he loves which inherited from his blonde mother. He grabs a random shirt and his favorite hoodie, a blue hoodie with black swirl like ribbons going up and down the sleeves with black writing that says ‘The Prince’ on the front of it. It also has red, white, and purple strips down on the end of the hoodie, one for each of the corresponding hoodies his family has. Regina got them all one for Christmas one year, he got his, Henry got an all red hoodie that also has prince on it with white writing, Emma has a white one with black writing that says the white knight, and Regina has a purple one that of course says the queen on it with black writing and the same design as his on her sleeves. They all have the others matching colors on the end of the hoodie. 

He barely ever leaves the house without it, the hoodie reminds him of the love of his family everyday and how much he loves them. It also makes him feel safe and secure especially since he stole one of his brunette mother’s perfume bottles and lightly sprays it on his hoodie once a week. It reminds him of the cuddles he used to get from her when he was little. He still gets cuddles from both his mothers every once in awhile which he cherishes every time.

He runs out of his room and down the stairs, he hears his mom yell at him to not run from her spot in the kitchen. He abruptly stops and decides to walk the rest of the way but still does it with a little bit of a rush. He steps into the kitchen seeing both of his mothers, both doing completely different things. His mom, Regina, was drinking coffee while looking at some last minute paper work while slowly and gracefully eating her breakfast. Ma, Emma, was digging into her food like she hasn’t eaten in years, her and Henry were more alike in that category and he was more like Regina even if he does have an endless stomach like his ma.

Regina looks up from her paper and motions for him to walk over to her. He walks over leaning down to kiss her cheek and she smiles going back to her coffee and reading. He then moves to his ma kissing her forehead, she smiles with her mouth full and reaches up to rub his hair, he pushes her hand away playfully while smiling and rushes to sit down. 

“Good morning, Alex.” His mom says to him, not looking up from her work.

“Mornin’ mom.” He mumbles back while digging into his food.

His blonde mother stops eating, “How was sleep, bud? Before your mom made you get up of course.”  
Emma always asked how he slept since his dreams started to happen, after he realized he couldn’t tell them that they still happen he answers the same every time and deflects the question.

He nods his head, “It was good before than, yes. When is Henry visiting?”

His older brother was at college out of Storybrook to become a writer, it’s been so quiet in the house ever since he’s moved out about two years ago. He is always excited when his brother comes and visits the sleepy town, they always stay up to play video games. His mothers are also really excited and happy when Henry comes back home. Though he thinks they have been talking about having another kid pretty soon since he’ll probably be moving out too in a few years. He misses his brother and misses the stories he tells him about the curse and how their ma broke it and everything that happened afterwards. He loves knowing how much everybody has changed especially his moms. 

“He should be here either next week or in two weeks.” Regina pipes in.

A smile breaks out across his face and nods excitedly. “Awesome!”

Regina smiles at the excitement on her son’s face about hearing that his brother is coming back soon. She was scared when she first got pregnant with Alex that they wouldn’t get along, that Henry thought they were replacing him with Alex. Her and Emma were as surprised as Henry, maybe even more than him. They both were very confused since she couldn’t get pregnant because of the potion she took and the more obvious reason, her wife was woman. After finding out that they were true loves and that their love was powerful enough to break the potion, the two women apparently being able to have a kid together, they were extremely happy. They were excited to see the little boy or girl that looked exactly like a miniature of them, they would also have a reminder everyday that they are true loves, with how much they love their new life and their family. Even though her life was troubling before and during her reign as the Evil Queen she wouldn’t change a thing in her life if she got this future every time. Emma felt the same about the whole ideal, she would never change the past if she had this amazing future with the family she has always wanted.

After their son finished his breakfast Regina stood up, “Come on, I’ll walk you to Granny’s for work.”

“Okay.” Alex nodded getting up from his seat. He went to his other mother, kissed her cheek and immediately started towards the front door. “See ya later, Ma!”

The former queen leaned forward to give a quick kiss to her wife. “Goodbye, dear.” She stood back up to follow their son to the door.

“Love you both!” The blonde yells before they can leave.

“Love you too!” Two voices filled the air as the door was opened and shut.

Emma sighed happily and smiled brightly.

After walking to the diner Alex turns towards his mom, he smiles at her.

“Thank you for walking with me, Mom.” Alex whispered shyly.

Regina smiled, “Of course, sweetie. I’ll see you later for our magic lesson. I love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you too, Mom.” He rushes forward hugging her tightly then runs inside the diner. 

She waits outside while counting to ten in her head, she crosses her arms and pursed her lips. Exactly ten seconds later her son runs back out, kisses her cheek, mumbles an apology with a smile and runs back into the establishment. Her lips turn into a smile and she heads towards her office.

She knew when she first laid eyes on him in the hospital she was in love, just like with Henry. She actually cried when she first held Alex and so did Emma. She will admit that her youngest was more accepting and comforting when he found out about her being the Evil Queen. She sometimes feels that her son knows exactly what she’s been through, and he probably does with the dreams he has. She knows that he dreams past memories of her and his blonde mother’s life, she wishes she could somehow protect him from all those horrors. She knows it’s impossible but it always kills her whenever she sees him after one of his dreams. She doesn’t know how often he has them anymore, she used to know when he was younger since he came to her for comfort. Now he hides his emotions a lot more and doesn’t tell anyone about them, she understands she just wishes she could help him through it. She sighs as she steps into her office for another work day.

The bell above the door ringed loudly when Alex pushed the door open to enter the diner. He went over to the counter seeing Ruby, his ma’s best friend, she became his as well. He always thought that it was extremely astonishing that she was a werewolf, she was like a big puppy, a very cute and cuddly puppy. When he was younger the brunette with the red streak used to babysit him, the only thing that would bring him to sleep was her turning into her wolf form and cuddling with him. The wolf was a big, soft, warm, cuddly pillow to him. And he loved it. He knows she enjoyed the snuggles too. He knows she was also excited that someone loved her wolf. He saw her past memories just like his moms and Henry, he knows how much she hates the wolf but wants to know it and become accosted to it. She got to do that a lot more when she was with him and it made him happy seeing her finally appreciate a big part of herself.

Ruby smiled at the young boy, counting down the seconds when he would run back out to the queen. It happened every time his mom walked with him to the diner. The former Evil Queen always loved to spend time with her son even if it was a 5 minute walk to his job. The obvious happiness on her face whenever she was with him could light up the whole town, everybody can see how much the sixteen year old boy changed her. Even more than Henry did. Surprisingly, Alex changed everyone in the town for the better, his happiness spread like a wildfire bringing smiles across the whole town. Even Leroy liked the boy and doesn’t drink as much as he used to. 

Of course nobody knows or thinks that the handsome teen was having an internal battle raging through him everyday and night. That the barely teen has felt all the struggles and emotions that the whole town has been through their whole lives. Most of the lives in Storybrooke have been through the unimaginable, love, loss, monsters, powerful beings, war, poorness, and heartbreak. All that times hundreds of people can be a lot for the young brunette. Especially since he hasn’t even come close to any of those things in his own life. These adventure stories that his brother told him when he was younger, they all stopped before he was even born. He never got to experience the big bad of the year or fight evil with his family. Trust him, he is glad to live in peace and not having to worry about being killed, kidnapped or something worse. But he does feel like since he wasn’t there through those fights that he missed something and that the town is in this club where he’s not allowed. He feels separated, alone even. But it’s nobodies fault, they don’t know how he feels and probably never will. The only emotion he allows anyone to see is happiness, he tries not to fake it to often incase someone finds out he is faking. The only people who could know he is faking is his family and Ruby. There is a saying somewhere that says if you imagine the happiness then you will show it, he imagines the happiest memories he has dreamt of the people he sees. That’s why the happiness spreads, because it’s not his happiness he’s displaying it’s theirs. And once they recognize it they are brought to those happy memories they had. He doesn’t like to think this way but most people in the town are to stupid to notice that the joy is clearly a projection. He does worry about his family and the brunette waitress sometimes, he can see that they can tell but they think it’s only because of genetics. Thankfully. They get so close to knowing the real emotions he feels, nevertheless, they can’t. They just can’t.

When Alex runs back into the diner Ruby throws a red apron at him and motions for him to join her behind the counter. He jumps to sit on the counter and spins to land on the other side.

“I saw that, Alex!” A voice shouts from the back, in the kitchen.

He cringes at the sound of Granny berating him while the wolf beside him shakes her head while laughing. 

“Sorry, Granny…” He whispers knowing with her renewed hearing she would be able to hear him. 

“Mhmm..” Granny hums sarcastically.

The teen puts on the apron to start working, writing down peoples orders and serving them.

After work, Alex said goodbye to Ruby and Granny and headed towards Regina’s vault. His mom has been teaching him magic in her vault ever since he discovered it. He was about 10 when it started going haywire, both his mothers decided to go ahead and teach him all about magic. They both tried to teach him but then they realized Regina probably should teach him by herself without having to deal with two children instead of one. The reason why his magic went out of control at such a young age was because his nightmares were getting really bad at the time, additionally he was old enough to remember them excessively clear. It’s more controlled now where he actually might be more of an expert at it then anything. He knows magic only works with emotions, which he is unmistakably exceptional at perceiving. Magic possess this certain, power. Like he can do anything, everything. Like he’s invincible. It feels amazing, he certainly understands why most beings want it and why others are terrified of it. He was never afraid of magic, he was always amazed and curious of it. There are abundances of magic, all different kinds, all with something special and unique. Unfortunately, dark magic is the most unique, powerful one. Alex displays True Love magic, the only one that can completely destroy and compete with dark magic. His is a whole lot more powerful than Emma’s. And she’s the savior. He doesn’t know why his magic is so powerful, he thought it was because Emma was born of True Love too and Regina was known as the powerful dark sorceress. But who knows. He has it, loves it and that’s all he cares about.

The stone of the stairs makes a thud when he makes his way down it, the sound echoing through the underground structure. The dark, cold vault has always gave him the creeps, especially since he’s been adventuring through it millions of times never finding an end to the underground tunnel. It probably covered the whole town with hundreds of twists and turns. Anybody can and will get lost in this endless maze if they ever dared explored. The only one who won’t is the one who created it, his brunette mother. She always found him when he was adventuring and brought him back to the main part of the vault and lectured him to never do that again. Of course he does. One day he’ll beat the maze, exploring the whole vault. Today won’t be that day though, today he’s going to explore all the bottles of mysteries that surround the room they always use. Regina usually gets there either 30 minutes to hour after he arrives so he easily gets bored. And he has to do something. At least that’s what he tells himself.

The wooden door to the room creaks opens, he steps into the large room and looks around for anything to touch and mess with. He admits that he got that from Emma with her curiousness, he has to touch everything when he has no idea what it is. And he definitely must touch it if it’s sparkly or shiny, and blue. Definitely anything blue. 

In the corner of his eye he spots exactly what draws him in, a clear bottle sits with blue liquid inside sparkling whenever the tiny specs catch the light. He moves towards it debating if he should pick it up to inspect closer. A familiar voice sounds in his head telling him to never touch things he doesn’t know anything about because it could be seriously dangerous, of course he recognizes the voice of his mom. She told him this the first day she brought him here, though when she told him with this big speech she had this glint in her eyes showing him that she knew he wasn’t going to listen anyways. Like she knew he would come in this room this exact day and touch this bottle. Just thinking that makes him want to defy and never touch the bottles without her approval to prove to her that he would never do that. But apparently his hand had another idea. In his hand was the cold bottle of blue liquid, he brought it up to his face watching as what looks like electricity bolt through the bottle and right into his hand. 

“Ow..” He mumbles while his hand let’s go of the bottle.

He watches as it slowly falls to the ground, thinking of all the ways his mom is going kill him. The moment it hits the ground glass spreads smoothly across the floor and a blue smoke lifts into the air, covering the entire room. He coughs while waving his hand in front of his face to get rid of the smoke going into his lungs. He instinctually steps back to find clear air to fill his lungs with, instead he hits a shelf with his back and about half the things on the shelf falls onto the floor with the blue liquid. What he doesn’t know is that all the ingredients are mixing together to form a portal right beneath his feet. When he was busy freaking out thinking his mom might actually full on murder him, he falls through the portal.

The first thing he feels is his stomach moving upward, making him nauseas. Then he lands roughly on what seems to be pillows, he wonders why it hurt so much if it was just pillows. He rolls over with a groan, his head hits a hard, sharp surface before his body falls to what he presumes is the floor. He groans even more, he takes a minute to settle the pounding in his head before he attempts to stand. He opens his eyes to look around his surroundings before standing, he sees a grey cloth couch to his left where he most likely landed at first then sees a black coffee table beside his head and he winces. Slowly he stands, using both the couch and the table to help him up. The blood rushes back to his body making him sway a little. He groans again bringing his hand to his head, his hand met a wetness and he brought it back to his eyesight. Blood reflects from his fingertips making him sigh as he realizes how bad the injury actually is. Now his mom is going to kill him for messing with things he shouldn’t while also getting himself hurt, she’s going to have a heart attack when she finds out. And then kill him during said heart attack. He lightly shivers at the thought of the deadly glare she gives. Though fortunately he hasn’t been on the receiving end of those glares.

A throat clears in front of him, his eyes snapping up at the noise. Surprise filters over his face at seeing his brunette mother, not noticing the slight difference between the woman in front of him and his actual mother. Alex guesses that whatever happened at the vault made him faint, imagining Regina finding him most likely freaking out and decided to bring him back home. He smiles in relief to be back home and at the care of his mom. 

Something flickers brightly in her hands, he glances down to see what it is. His smile immediately drops, swallowing harshly he realizes he was right in the whole she’s going to kill him when she finds out thing. Purple reddish fire hovers above her out stretched hands, he instantly raises his hands above his head. His wide eyes look straight into her glaring dead eyes, fear washes over him when he sees actual hatred and the abyss of darkness in those deadly eyes. Thoughts drift inside his head at a dizzying pace ‘What the f-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
